C U
by Seisheira
Summary: Aku terpaku. Di halte yang berseberangan denganmu. Selalu memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan. Sejak saat itu, ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukku. Memandangmu… RnR/RnC? :)


Kau menyiram tanaman di depan toko bunga.

Jari-jarimu menyelipkan suraian merah muda kebelakang telinga yang terjatuh kedepan wajah.

Senandung merdu yang kau gumamkan membuat orang-orang menoleh lalu memberikan senyum singkat kepadamu.

Engkau menyapa orang-orang yang melewati toko, senyum selalu tertera di wajahmu bahkan disaat mereka tidak menjawab sapaan yang kau berikan…

Aku disini terpaku, di halte yang berseberangan denganmu.

Selalu memerhatikan apa yang kau lakukan…

Sejak saat itu, ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukku.

_Memandangmu…._

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**C U (See You) © Momijy-kun**

**.**

**Warning** : OoC , typo(s) di mana-mana, AU, Ide pasaran, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Abal, Gak mutu.

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!**

.

.

.:C U:.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ia masih setia memandanginya hingga suara deruaan bus membuyarkan lamunannya. Orang-orang di sampingnya perlahan meningalkannya yang masih termangu. Dengan segera ia mengambil ransel yang tadinya ia biarkan begitu saja disampingnya. Iris _onyx_-nya melirik ke arah gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum beranjak dari bangku yang ia tempati. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian melangkah menaiki bus. Matanya bergerilya untuk mencari bangku yang bisa ia tempati karena Perjalannan menuju kampus cukup memakan waktu yang lama.

Di sana ada sebuah bangku yang bisa ditempati, di belakang paling pojok. Rasa senang membuncah di hatinya, tapi segera ia tutupi dengan raut datar andalannya. Setidaknya kakinya tidak akan merasa pegal seperti kemarin jika harus terus berdiri.

"_Summimasen_" tegurnya pelan kepada seorang pria yang menghalangi langkah kakinya. Pria tersebut mengangguk lalu tersenyum singkat. Namun sama sekali tidak ia tanggapi.

Sebelum duduk Sasuke membuka sebelah tangan tas lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku. Tidak mungkinkan ia membiarkan kertas-kertas pelajarannya beserta buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kusut karena terhimpit punggungnya sendiri? Tas yang tadinya ia lepaskan sebelah, pemuda itu pangku diatas pahanya. Entah mengapa pemandangan diluar jendela membuatnya tertarik untuk menengok kesana. Gedung-gedung, Toko hingga pohon dilewati bus yang ia naiki. Angannya terbang mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis pink itu..

ia tersenyum tipis. Seorang gadis yang sulit pemuda itu akui bahwa saat ini ia,

mengaguminya…

pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit dari kaca bus. Bibirnya berkedut berusaha menahan senyum yang akan mengembang.

Waktu itu…

.

.

.

.

'_Ck, Sial!' umpatku dalam hati. Aku merasa bodoh tidak membawa payung hari ini, padahal aku mengetahui bahwa belakangan ini Konoha—kota tempat tinggalku sering turun hujan. Tapi rasanya malas sekali membawa payung. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlarian menuju hate untuk berteduh sekalian menunggu bus—tentu saja. Motorku di bengkel, jika Motorku tidak sedang si service sih aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini. _

_Sayangnya halte yang ku tuju tempatnya berada di seberang jalan sana. Jadi dengan sabar aku menungu di depan zebra cross, memeluk ransel hitam yang berisi laptop kesayanganku agar tidak kebasahan.._

"_Bagaimana ini.." gumamku seraya melirik ransel yang berada di dalam dekapanku. Bagaimana nasib laptopku kelak bila basah, saat ini aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli yang baru bila rusak. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah mobil yang tak juga berhenti. 'Lama sekali lampu merahnya.' Batinku putus asa. _

_Tiba-tiba air hujan yang harusnya mengguyurku berhenti, refleks aku menengok ke atas. Di sana ada sebuah payung berukuran sedang berwarna merah polos menghalangi derasnya hujan ke tubuhku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kiri, perkiraan tempat orang yang sedang memayungiku saat ini._

"_Hai" sapanya dengan suara merdu, walau tertutupi derasnya hujan tapi aku dengan jelas masih bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis membuat matanya yang seindah batu emerald sedikit menyipit, pipinya merona. mungkin karena suhu yang cukup dingin. Sedangkam tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku sambil menepis payung yang berada di atas kepalaku. Aku merasa dikasihani oleh gadis itu. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Gadis itu terkejut atas tindakanku, terlihat dari bahunya yang menegang. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dengan berdehem pelan. Dengan kikuk ia tersenyum lagi. _

"_Memayungimu…" ucapnya pelan. Alisku terangkat. Aku tak suka atas jawaban singkat yang ia berikan. Aku memincingkan mataku ke arahnya, berharap ia akan mengerti bahwa jawabannya itu kurang memuaskan._

_Gadis Musim Semi itu menggaruk pipi kanannya grogi. ia menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab._

"_Aku melihat kau memeluk erat ranselmu-" ia menunjuk ransel yang berada di dekapanku "-aku rasa ada barang berharga didalamnya, sehingga membuatmu panik saat melihat tasmu basah." Ia terkikik geli membuat-ku merasa jengah. Ingin sekali aku membungkam mulutnya. _

"_Aku tidak panik!" tukasku galak._

_Gadis itu tersenyum singkat kemudian menyerahkan payung yang berada di genggamannya secara paksa kepadaku. Ia berlari menyebrangi jalan, pertanda lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi merah. Aku masih mencerna kejadian yang baru terjadi. Dengan kikuk aku menoleh ke arahnya yang mulai menjauh. _

"_Hei, Nona, payungmu!" panggilku kepadanya, namun ia tidak menoleh. Gadis itu terus berlari. Aku berdecak. 'Yang benar saja di tolong perempuan?' batinku tidak percaya. aku memutar bola mataku. _

_Pandanganku beralih kepada sebuah payung yang berada di genggemanku saat ini. Aku memakainya, untuk menghalang guyuran hujan yang belum mereda. _

'_Ia rela kebasahan hanya untuk menolong sesorang yang tidak dikenalnya' pikirku tak percaya. aku memandangnya lagi, memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauh._

_Pertemuan yang menyebalkan namun rasanya berkesan. Aku tidak akan melupakannya…_

_Seringaiku tak dapat ku tahan lagi. Gadis meyebalkan namun sangat menarik._

_._

_._

_._

.:CU:.

_Sejak saat itu aku selalu naik bus, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya untuk sekedar berterima kasih atau mengajaknya minum kopi._

_._

_._

_Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian payung itu. Sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk naik bus, bahkan aku meninggalkan Motorku yang sudah diperbaiki dirumah hanya karna penasaaran kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan ku tak ketahui namanya. Lucu sekali, benar-bena tak masuk akal. Hingga suatu ketika aku melihatnya. Ia berlarian. Rambut panjangnya yang mencolok itu ia kuncir kuda. Beberapa kali ia tersandung kakinya sendiri di jalan. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tersenyum geli. Kakinya yang tidak terlalu jejang itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah toko. Aku mengerutkan kening. Ia mau beli bunga atau apa?_

.

.

_Keesokkannya aku datang lagi. Namun kali ini lebih pagi. Aku berfikir mungkin kemarin ia sedang telambat. Hari-hari sebelumnya aku datang lewat tengah hari mengikuti jadwal kampusku, ya jadi wajar saja kami tak dapat bertamu. Ah! Lupakan. _

_Wajahnya dan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu selalu menghantuiku jadi aku hanya penasaran saja. Ya! Hanya itu. _

_Aku mengeluarkan handephone dan heandseatku dari salam tas, kebiasaan ku untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Tak lama setelah itu. Aku melihatnya. Si Pinki—panggilanku untuknya, tengah menyebrang menuju toko kemarin. Jadi kau berkerja si sana, eh? Menarik.._

_._

_._

_Aku menghela napas melihatnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko itu. Aku putuskan untuk pergi dari sini, mungkin datang ke kampus lebih awal tidak lah buruk.. _

_Aku menerawang ke langit biru…_

'_Kau tak tau semenjak kau menolongku—ya bisa dikatakan begitu, aku tidak bias melupakanmu. dan sekarang aku akan selalu memerhatikanmu. Tanpa kau sadari itu..' batinku seraya mengingat wajahnya._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunduk untuk menyembunyikan bibirnya yang saat ini sedang tertarik keatas. Entah mengapa ia selalu ingin tersenyum mengingat gadis itu. Berdehem pelan. Dengan sekejap ia sudah menguasai dirinya menjadi stotic kembali. Jarinya membuka resleting tas yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ dan _headshet__._ Sejenak ia tertegun melihat ke dalam tasnya selain kertas-kertas dan buku kuliah ada sebuah payung berwarna merah yang memakan banyak tempat.

'Aku lupa mengembalikannya'. Batin pemuda tersebut. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya kasar. Sejak kapan payung itu ada di dalam tasnya? Ingin sekali Sasuke menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, namun mau di kemanakan harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari gunung Himalaya itu. Oke yang terakhir Hiperbola.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura ayo makan siang?" Ino menarik tangan kanan Sakura membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"A! Sebentar. Ini belum selesai, kau duluan saja" tangannya sedikit ia hentakan lalu mengibaskannya seperti mengusir Ino.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berdecak, ia melipat kedua lengannya. Iris _aquamarine_nya melotot ngeri. Membuat sahabat sekaligus pegawainya—Sakura meringis.

"Aku tau kau itu tak sarapan tadi pagi, Saki. Ya sudahlah tinggalkan dulu rangkaian bungamu itu, lagi pula aku takkan memotong gajimu"

"Tapi—"

"Apa?!" potong Ino tak sabar. Sakura menghela napas.

"Bailkah, nona~" sahut Sakura membuat ino terkikik seketika.

"Mau makan dimana, cantik?" Tanya Ino dengan nada jenaka seraya mengaitkan lengannya pada siku Sakura.

"Ditempat yang murah" jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah santai menuju kantin kampus. Lengannya tanpak sibuk oleh tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Rencananya pemuda berambut raven itu akan membacanya selagi makan siang. Sasuke memang pemuda yang menggunakan waktu dengan sebailk mungkin. Jadi jangan heran bila ia dijuluki jenius oleh kebanyakan dosen di kampus.

"OI, TEME. DISINI~! Pekik seorang pemuda berambut jabrik. Membuat hampir seisi penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

'Baka, Dobe!' Ujar sasuke dalam hati. Ia menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malu yang menyeruak ketika diperhatikan banyak orang begitu saja.

Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Yo!" Naruto tadinya ingin ber tos ria namun ia dicuekan begitu saja. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bergentilah berteriak seperti tadi ditempat umum, Dobe" ujar Sasule seraya duduk di seberang Naruto.

"Cerewet-" Sasuke mendelik. "-ah? Kau sudah menyelesaikan presentasi yang ditugaskan pak Asuma, belum?"

"Hn, sudah" jawab Sasuke sambil mengotak-ngatik heandphonenya.

"Jah! Menyebalkan, bahkan aku belum sama sekali~" Ujar Naruto lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kantin.

"Hn" tanggapan Sasuke.

Hening…

"Hei, Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya malas ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya menyapa seorang gadis?" Tanya Sasuke Serius.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. Iris Shapirenya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia terbelalak.

"HAAA~H?" demi Kami-sama andai Sasuke menemukan sebuah benda yang dapat dimasukan kedalam mulut sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei~ Forehead?" Tanya Ino setalah mengunyah burger miliknya yang mereka beli di pinggir jalan.

"Humm" gumam Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tak tertarik meneruskan kuliah? Waktu di SMA dulu kan kau sangat pintar?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Tidak ino, aku mau bantu Kaa-san dulu. Beliau sedang sekit jadi tidak bisa jualan kue lagi , cukup Nii-san saja yang kuliah, kau tau itu kan?"

"Soal biaya, aku akan membantumu, kau tak usah khawatir" ujar Ino. Ia rangkul pundak sahabatnya itu seolah-olah dengan begitu dapat memberinya kekuatan.

"Tidak terima kasih… aku tak ingin merepotkanmu terus, pekerjaan ini saja sudah cukup untukku" Sakura tersenyum tulus. Membuat hati Ino menghangat dan juga membungkam mulutnya seketika.

'Kau terlalu baik' batinnya kasihan.

"Ahh baiklah." Ino meringis, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia tak tega mengingat perekonomian sahabatnya itu. Sakura memang dari golongan menengah kebawah, tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan yang kering. Langit yang tadinya biru telah berubah menjadi kemerahan, koakan burung gagak di atas tiang listrik dipinggir jalan menandakan hari memang telah beranjak sore. Terlihat Seorang pemuda berambut spike melangkah angkuh namun ragu-ragu di pelataran sebuah toko. genggamannya ia eratkan pada sebuah payung berwarna merah. Ia menatap ke arah langit sore...

Ia tak pernah menyapa gadis sebelumnya. Bahkan para kaum hawa lah yang justru mengejar-ngejarnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang datang mencekiknya. Tapi ia tetap harus mengembalikan payung itu.

Padahal ia di kelilingi para gadis cantik yang rela antri untuknya tapi ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini bila bertemu mereka. Bahkan ia tak perduli.

'_**Kring'**_

suara lonceng bel pintu membuyarkan lamunanya. Saat ini memang ia sedang berada di balik tembok Toko itu. Jadi ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jaa~ ne, Ino"

Deg!

'Suara itu'

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Sasuke mulai merasa mulas pada perutnya.

Ia mengertakan gigi. Sampai kapan ia terus begini seperti seorang penguntit saja. Iris _onyx_nya melotot ke arah jalannan, membuat kakek-kakek yang kebetulan lewat bergidik seketika. Ya! Ia seorang Uchiha, ia bukan pengecut.

'Sebentar lagi pasti si Pinki lewat'

Dengan gerakan super cepat Sasuke menghadang langkah Sakura.

"GYAAa~ Mani~aaak"

'A-Apa?'

Hantaman benda keras, sepertinya tas. Membuat Sasuke tersentak. Rasa sakit dan nyeri segera timbul saat mengenai kepala dan wajahnya.

_**BRUK **_

_**BRUK**_

"ittai!"

_**BRUK**_

"Hentikan!"

_**BRUK**_

"AKU BUKAN MANIAK" terik Sasuke penuh emosi. Runtuh sudah imange cool yang mati-matian ia sandang bila ada salah satu teman kampusnya melihat ia teriak tadi.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah iris emerald yang membuatnya tidak dapat tidur belakangan ini. Desiran aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdentum keras. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengaitkan suraian merah muda Sakura kebelakang telinganya yang berantakan pada wajah gadis manis itu. Membuat Sakura reflek terpejam sesaat.

Mereka bertatapan lagi_. Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling memikat satu sama lain...

* * *

**Delete or TBC?**

* * *

**(AN)**

Fanfic SasuSaku pertamaku Horee~!

Pendek ya? Itu sengaja takutnya pembaca sekalian bosan*alibi*

aku gak tau, gak pede baget publish fanfic ini. Jadi gimana? Hapus apa lanjut?

Ini kisah nyata yang ku alamin sendiri, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang mengarang sih.. ayo tebak aku disini siapa?#wink#

Baiklah, karna **Kamu **sudah baca! Jadi sempatkanlah untuk meripui. Satu ripiu kalian membuatku semangat buat mengetik chap 2-nya ehehehe,

Oh! Makasih ya buat ka Mia yang udah bantu nyari judulnya*cipok*

Umm… Arigatou sudah mampir~~~

Salam hangat Ji-kun


End file.
